You Should Love Me
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: One of the wrestling world's most dominant and in some cases, hated couples, Johnny Nitro & Melina Perez, take some much needed time off, getting away from the hustle and bustle of their everyday lives.


**YOU SHOULD LOVE ME**

**With:** Johnny Nitro & Melina Perez  
**Timeline:** Mid-2006  
**Location:** New York City to Maui  
**Briefing:** One of the wrestling world's most dominant (and in some cases, hated) take some much needed time off, getting away from the hustle and bustle of their everyday lives.

* * *

The huge stone façade of the famed and esteemed Waldorf-Astoria hotel towered over everything nearby it. Johnny looked up; smiling as he thought about the person he was heading in to see. Turning around, he paid the cab driver the fare and hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder. 301 Park Avenue, he was so close to seeing her, his pace quickened as he neared the front doors. The doorman, dressed smartly, quickly opened the door, greeting Johnny by his first name and Johnny smiled, slipping the man a tip and heading in, but not before asking the elderly man about his grand kids. Johnny had been a guest at the Waldorf for so long that he knew quite a few of the staff and took the time to be friendly to them, because a friendly staff like those at the Waldorf, could go a long way to keeping him and the most beautiful woman on the planet happy.

Entering into the lobby, a bellhop rushed over and tried to take Johnny's bag, but he waved him off, heading to the large main desk and chatted with the host. Checking for messages and finding three, he took the letters with him and climbed into an elevator to the very top floor. Fishing a key out, Johnny entered the huge palatial suite that had been theirs for the week. Tossing his bag on the floor near the door, Johnny called out a greeting to the only other occupant of the penthouse suit as he moved down the small foyer, tossing the letters on the elegant table and strolled into the main living area. There was a muffled response from the bedroom and a few seconds later Melina appeared from around the corner. There were two bags in each of her hands; her zip-up sweatshirt was falling off her shoulder, her sunglasses slipping down her nose with her passport and ticket pressed between her lips. Laughing at her appearance, Nitro walked over and took the pieces of paper from her mouth. She smiled and leaned up for a quick kiss before she decided the bags were too much and dropped them on either side of her.

"I want to go right now, you have no idea how eager I am to get out of this place," she said after they parted, a small smile gracing her full, glossed lips. "I want to get out of this hotel, this city… just get on that plane and relax for the next week."

"I thought you loved New York, though," he teased.

The diva rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.

"I love the city for the shopping but when you've bought me everything I wanted, there's really nothing else to do. And I get bored," Melina reasoned and the smile on her face brightened. "Is the driver here yet, or is he late again? Do I have to talk to him? I swear, last time we were half an hour late for the autograph session because he said it was his rights to be entitled to a lunch break or something." She paused. "I just think he's lazy."

Nitro laughed at what she was saying, knowing it was completely true. Kissing her again, his lips pressing to hers, the couple showing their love for one another as he ran his hands through her perfectly colored, but surprisingly un-styled hair. He pulled away and Melina kept leaning forward as he teased her, staying just out of her reach so he could talk to her.

"You do have a point, like usual." She grinned and he pushed some hair out of her face. "But we still have another ten minutes or so before he's supposed to be here. I double checked, don't worry, he [Iwill[/I be here. And so you know... Saks sent over another 'thank you' gift bag for doing that promo for them. Oh, and the rep from Sephora sent you another one of those free passes again. They still have to know whether or not you want to do the spring campaign. I swear, these people throw so much free stuff at you, it's crazy."

Melina's mouth dropped open and she hit him on the chest. "Okay, Mr. Armani[Iwe'll give you free reign of the store[/I, spokes model. You're one to talk. Saks and Sephora is nothing compared to that, what was it, five page spread in [iGQ[/i?"

"Not the same thing."

"You're right, Armani is so much better then Saks."

"That's true. Still waiting on that call from Dior, are you?"

She stuck out her tongue and the look on his face turned more serious as he reached up, delicately ran his fingers over a bandage on her forehead. She'd been in a steel cage match the night before, a particularly vicious match, and he frowned at the unpleasant thought.

"How are you feeling?"

"Could always be better," she replied with a small shrug. "I mean, there's a definite headache. You know, the usual. I'm surprised I came out as unscathed as I did. Some of the other girls…" she shuddered. "Not so pretty. They were going full force—I honestly didn't think I had it in me."

Johnny tightened the grip he had around her, still proud of the way things had turned out, how she'd picked up the win with her partner. "I knew you had it in you," he offered supportively and she smiled. "Your head still hurts though? Like, no better since yesterday? You sure you don't want to go to the doctor's office? I don't think it'd be a problem to get on a late flight; I could have the airlines on the phone in a second."

He pulled out his phone to prove a point and Melina rested her hand over his in her attempt to stop his barrage of concern. "Trust me, the best thing for me right now is to get out of here and get started on the vacation. I don't need a doctor to diagnose that. And I promise, my headache will be gone as soon as we make it onto that plane, guaranteed." She paused. "That was seriously one of the most intense matches of my life. It sucks, I have this one really bad scratch on my leg from that bitch and it is so not conducive to wearing a bathing suit. Maybe I'll have to stick to sweatpants or long skirts all week…"

She grinned up at him, teasing, and brushed some hair from his face. He did look crestfallen at the mention of not seeing her in one of the amazingly sexy numbers he knew she had packed away in one of her many Louis Vuitton pieces of luggage. Closing his mouth with her finger before he could say anything, she leaned up, kissing the tip of his nose and turned around to try to walk away. Nitro was faster, though, and snagged her wrist and spun her back around, a playful smirk as he slipped his arms around her waist and captured her lips again. Finally letting her go, he moved away and looked down at the Rolex around his wrist.

"We better get going," he said and glanced back at the pleased expression on her face. "When I was coming up I saw they already had the rest of our stuff ready to go. You sure you have everything?" He asked her, grabbing her extra bags and headed over to the door, handing her tickets and passports back over.

She tucked the important documentation into the side pocket of her matching Louis Vuitton carry-on and looked up, an eager grin on her face. "I'm pretty sure I have everything. And even if I don't, you'll be sure to buy me whatever I need, right?"

He made an 'mhmm'ing noise in the back of his throat, one that she had to stick her tongue out at, and once she was out of the room, closed the door behind her. The couple walked straight onto the private elevator and Melina hooked her free hand in his, swinging their arms back and forth while they watched the numbers go straight down from the top floor to the lobby.

"Excited?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "And I don't know if I told you this already, but you look great."

"I'm just anxious," Melina replied, and pursed her lips in a smile. "And I know. You're not looking so bad yourself there, Handsome."

They smiled at one another, Melina turning towards him and running her fingers through his hair with her free hand before pulling on his head and kissing him on her own terms, the couple's mouths smiling as they pressed against one another. Sighing when she heard the ding of the doors. Melina turned, ready to head out. Nitro smiled following her as she kept a tight grip of his hand and practically dragged him after her. She was ready to get out of the city and start their vacation and she couldn't have made it more obvious.

He pulled back on her hand and she was pulled back to a stop, turning to look at him expectantly. "Whoa, slow down there, Sexy. You really are in a rush, huh?"

"Well I'm getting bored," she said quickly. "New York is boring to me. I never thought I'd ever say that, but it is. I want to be somewhere with white sand beaches, tropical drinks with cute little umbrellas and you, shirtless, running around for [Imy[/I viewing pleasure." She emphasized the last bit as soon as she noticed several older fan-girls drooling over the amazing good looks possessed by her boyfriend. Nitro didn't even pay them any mind as Melina moved closer, watching them out of the corner of her eye. She paraded him right by the small group of admirers and paused at the front doors.

"And what would we be waiting for?" He asked.

Melina looked at him like he'd grown two heads or something. "For somebody to open the door for me," she said. Johnny started walking to the door after seeing the limo outside, waiting for them, but was stopped when Melina held out her hand. "Sweetie, don't. There are people that get paid to do just this." She looked around the lobby and spotted an unsuspecting hotel employee. "Hey you! Yeah, you with the fancy uniform shirt. Get off your ass, get over here and at least earn that meager salary you're getting paid."

Nitro stifled a laugh and Melina looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent like she didn't do anything wrong. The bellhop, getting called over while on his break, trudged over, giving the duo an agitated look. Melina opened her mouth to say something when Nitro put his free hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, we're going on vacation," he gently reminded her. "It's not even worth having to deal with these people at this point."

The diva silently agreed, but the look on her face clearly said she was less then pleased. The bellhop brought over a friend and both sets of doors were opened for the superstars and they walked out, Melina still ahead, walking at a fast pace with her Louis Vuitton carry-on rolling behind her, stopping when she got to the limo. The chauffeur stepped out and she actually smiled at the sight of the familiar man. He knew Melina and Nitro well, knew the way things worked around them and thus far, they never had an issue with him. He opened the door for the diva and he and Johnny made small talk while he loaded up the back with the luggage. After a few minutes with still no Johnny, Melina scooted back over to the open door and stuck her head out, looking back. She caught her boyfriend's attention and waved him into the limo with her.

"Be right with you, Hun."

Nitro turned back to the driver and grinned as he went over a few last minute details before walking back to his girlfriend, still hanging out the door. She disappeared inside of the black stretch limo and he climbed in after her, smiling when he saw she was already sipping on a glass of champagne. One of her tan hands with the perfectly French-manicured nails was wrapped delicately around the stem of the champagne flute and she spared a quick glance outside the window. Turning to face her very attractive boyfriend, she grinned, holding up her glass.

"He got the Dom Pérignon, my favorite," she smiled. "You must have reminded him or else he's got one hell of a memory."

"Well he's been with us from the start," Johnny said. "I like to think he knows us really well by now. But yeah, I reminded him. Though he said he stocked up on it once I reminded him he was some of the only hired help you actually liked."

He took the other glass she was offering and they toasted silently, each superstar taking a drink from the flutes as the limo eased back into the bustling New York City traffic. Melina smiled and scooted back over to Nitro's side and hit the button to lower the dark window separating them from the driver.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Harold."

He kept his attention focused on the road but Melina and Nitro could both see the smile on his face as he nodded in response.

"And you're gonna get there on time, right? I don't want to—no—I can't be late. We've put too much time and effort and energy planning this vacation and we really can't have it fouled up."

"I'll get you there on time Miss Perez, you have my word."

That seemed to appease the diva because she smiled and hit the button again, raising the tinted glass. She turned to face Nitro, her hand sliding against his hardened abs. Melina just beamed as she moved in closer, the superstar grinning and putting his arm around her as they rode in silence again for a few blocks, her fingers drumming on Nitro's abs as she kept stealing glances up at him.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and had to ask her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't really seem like nothing," he observed. "It's almost like you're hyper."

The diva shook her head, making a face. She was always one to keep her emotions in tact and it was rare she let anybody see if she was excited or happy or even sad about something.

"Are so," Johnny teased.

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Are so," Melina reversed on him.

"Is not. Hey…" he trailed off and made a face. She caught sight and grinned, snuggling up closer to him. "Okay, so what gives? C'mon, you're never that nice to the driver. Ever. Period."

Melina shrugged. "Hey now, I can be happy too. I can be nice and friendly if I really put my mind to it; especially when we're on our way to the airport. Besides, aren't I entitled to be in a good mood once in a while?"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Johnny replied with a slight shrug, a smile teasing at the corners of his mouth.

Her mouth dropped open and even after seeing the teasing look on his face, she looked indignant and ready to get him back. "Hey, after having to deal with you and Joey on a daily basis, I know how to be nice to anybody. And you two are like, the biggest losers I know. So that's saying something."

"So you're in love with a loser?"

"Who said I was in love?" The diva asked as she turned to focus her attention out the dark-tinted windows as the scenery flashed by. And she stifled a smile Johnny couldn't see.

There were a few moments of silence and she resisted the urge to look back at her boyfriend. And without warning, Johnny grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over onto his lap. She made a small noise of protest and suddenly found herself face to face with her handsome and devious boyfriend. They stared at each other and neither refused to break the look, even though they both looked ready to start laughing. Melina reached up and pushed some hair from his face, trailing her finger tips from his hairline to his ear, and back down around his jaw.

She leaned forward as close as she could without breaking the stare and whispered, "C'mon, you know you want to look away. You know you want to let me when…" She trailed off and when there was no response, she stuck out her bottom lip. "If you loved me you'd let me win."

Nitro's grin got bigger, as if that were even possible at this point, though he held her gaze steady, refusing to lose to the diva. Johnny brought his own hand up, slowly moving his finger across her brow and teasing one of the curled locks of her hair around his index finger. She still refused to blink and finally after a few more moments of her getting bored, and with her free hand resting against his upper thigh, she jabbed Nitro in the side, causing him to flinch and look down. "Aww, you do love me," she assured, beaming. The grin soon turned to quiet indignation as Johnny leaned his head back away from her as she tried to kiss him. His smile was still wide, not caring even though she'd just cheated to win. He just chalked it up to one of her more endearing quirks and left it at that.

"You know I do," he answered. "You're the only one for me—always have been."

Situating around to get his full attention, Melina straddled him more, tugging her mini-skirt up some as she ground down against his lap. She grinned as she felt Nitro's hands encircle her waist, just happy that they were in their own private world in the back of the limo. Tossing her head to shake her hair out, the beautifully dominant diva rested her hands around the back of Nitro's neck, leaning forward and smiling at him.

"I feel special now," she whispered against his ear, flicking the tip of her tongue against his earlobe and she felt the grip he had on her waist tighten.

"Just now?"

She tapped her finger against her chin and looked up at the roof of the limo like she was seriously contemplating the question posed to her. "Well, normally it's all the time but [Iespecially[/I when I'm with you. So no, not just now. You make me feel special all the time, Babykins." She couldn't resist bringing out an old nickname for him and he winced, making a funny face at the mention of it.

Before he had the chance to get back at her, the limousine pulled to a stop and she glanced out the window, pulling away when she saw the sign for La Guardia Airport. Melina slipped off of his lap despite his protests and shoved everything she could into her purse while Johnny sat back, amused. The luxurious stretch limousine stopped right in front of the terminal and the driver cut the engine and got out and to the back door before Nitro had the chance to do it himself.

Melina gave him a knowing look. "See, it's his job," she reminded him. "Don't try to overexert yourself with all of this helping out stuff. You're going to need to save some of that energy for me… Actually, all of it if you can." She kissed him on the cheek before sliding out of the limo, her heels hitting the sidewalk. Turning back, she watched Nitro get out behind her and a few bag boys instantly approached the couple.

"You can deal with them, right? Let them know the flight and everything?" He asked, who nodded almost right away. Smiling in satisfaction, Nitro tapped his forearm and Melina slipped her arm around his, linking them together as the most dominating couple in WWE history strode into the large sprawling airport.


End file.
